Darkest night
by Suntalon
Summary: This is my sequel to my other book, Night Whispers: My Version!, this book is about the dark forest arising! Please do read please i am not good at summaries! PLEASE READ! Rated T for violence
1. Alliagences

**Suntalon: **Here is the sequel to my last book, Night Whispers my version. To completely understand this book I would suggest reading that book first!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, Erin Hunter does!

Here are the allegiances for Thunderclan… the other clans are basically the same.

**Leader**- Firestar

**Deputy**- Brambleclaw

**Medicine cat**- Jayfeather, helper Briarlight/Leafpool

**Warriors:**

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Cloudtail

Bumblestripe

Blossomfall

Sorreltail

Brackenfur

Millie

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Dovewing

Ivyclaw

Whitewing

Birchfall

Brightheart

Spiderleg

Thornclaw

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Rosepetal

Toadstep

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- mentor Dovewing

Molepaw- mentor Ivyclaw

**Queens:**

Ferncloud and Daisy- help out with queens, but have no kits of their own.

Poppyfrost- expecting second litter father of soon kits: Berrynose

Cinderheart- mother of Hawkkit, Heatherkit, and Amberkit, mate: Lionblaze

**Elders: **

Mousefur

Purdy


	2. Shadows in the nite!

**Suntalon: **Here is the sequel to my last book, Night Whispers my version. To completely understand this book I would suggest reading that book first!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, Erin Hunter does!

**Chapter 1**

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze licked his kits fur, and then backed away as Cinderheart came and licked Hawkkit, Heatherkit, and Amberkit ferociously, until they squeaked protests. Lionblaze felt proud as his three kits reached their sixth moon!

Lionblaze watched as the clan gathered, and Firestar called the meeting. "Today I announce three new apprentices. Amberkit, Hawkkit, and Heatherkit, step forwards please." Lionblaze watched proudly as his kits wiggled in excitement when they stepped forwards. "From this day forwards you will be known as Hawkpaw, Heatherpaw, and Amberpaw!" Lionblaze and Cinderheart stood side by side proudly calling his kit's names. "Firestar silenced the clan with a wave of his tail, and then continued. "Brackenfur you haven't had an apprentice in a while, you will mentor Heatherpaw. I trust you will pass on your skill and experience to Heatherpaw!" Heatherpaw padded forwards and touched noses with her new mentor. "I will mentor Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw did the same to Firestar as Heatherpaw did to Brackenfur. "Amberpaw your mentor will be Sandstorm You haven't had an apprentice for a long time! I hope that you will pass on your great hunting skills and ferocity to this apprentice!" as Firestar finished Amberpaw touched noses with Sandstorm. The clan again called their names, and Lionblaze walked over to them and purred happily.

**Ivyclaw's POV**

Ivyclaw awoke to find herself in a dank and dark forest. Immediately knowing that it was the Dark Forest Ivyclaw sat up and called for Hawkfrost. Feeling strangely alone Ivyclaw began to panic; until she heard the bushes rustle. Ivyclaw turned around to see Darkstripe, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost. Knowing that they would want her to cross the border into Starclan Ivyclaw just nodded and stepped through a wall of fog until she saw the beautiful serenity of Starclan.

After looking around for a little bit Ivyclaw went back to the side of the Dark Forest and sat down to talk to Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe. "Well, it appears that they are stocking up on food, so I'm assuming that they are planning for battle." Ivyclaw added with a sly grin "I know that we stand a greater chance of beating them." Tigerstar purred in delight, but instead of a nice humming purr it came out as more of a growl. Tigerstar opened his mouth and said "Get up you lazy fur-ball!" confused Ivyclaw began to see everything start to disappear.

Ivyclaw awoke to see Dovewing shaking her. "Come on Firestar assigned us to give our apprentices assignments, but not their final one, he just wants to see their progress." Ivyclaw sat up with a grunt and groomed herself, then shook off and padded out of the den into the sunlight.


	3. fall leafs

**Suntalon**: okay so here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Dovewing knew that something was wrong with her sister. She seemed to be hiding a secret. One day Dovewing finally had to tell some cat about it, so she went and told Jayfeather. Jayfeather was sorting through herbs and ordering Briarlight to throw wilted leaves away. As soon as Dovewing came in his head shot up and his sightless blue eyes glared at her. "What do you want now? Can't you see that I am busy!" hissed Jayfeather. Dovewing replied "well there is something I have to ask you about Ivyclaw." Dovewing nodded her head towards Briarlight who was taking no notice of the two arguing. Jayfeather understood and said kindly to Briarlight "You have done lots for now, how about you go and get some fresh kill." Sensing that they wanted to be left alone Briarlight nodded then headed out of the medicine cat den. Dovewing finally spoke up and said "I want you to travel into Ivyclaw's dream, she is hiding something from us, and I don't have a good feeling about it!" "Is that what you think I am just a toy for your use to see what your sister is doing? Well I may or may not visit her dreams, now leave!" the last word Jayfeather hissed at Dovewing, who soon went racing out of the den.

Lionblaze noticed Dovewing come panting out of Jayfeather's den. Lionblaze walked over to Dovewing and asked what was wrong. "Well" she replied "I asked him to walk in Ivyclaw's dreams, and he got mad at me like I was asking for him to feed a kit death berries." With a sniff Dovewing padded away to go and sit down next to Leafpool and they began to share tongues.

Jayfeather knew that he shouldn't have snapped at Dovewing like that, but he was just at high tension right now, because Starclan had sent him another sign that said _Beware of the strangling Ivy_. Jayfeather had no idea at what that was supposed to mean. Annoyed and furious at himself for not knowing what it had meant he had snapped at Dovewing. Jayfeather eventually felt so awful, not because he had snapped at Dovewing, but the prophecy that he had received many moons ago: _darkness will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall on a leaf, and peace will come on a dove's fiery wing. _Jayfeather had so far managed to realize that he was the jay, Lionblaze was the Lion, and Dovewing was the dove. The darkness was clearly the Dark Forest, but who was the leaf, and who was the ivy? Confused Jayfeather just sat and thought. Jayfeather realized that tonight was the half moon and all of the medicine cats would come together and meet with Starclan.

Jayfeather got ready to travel to Moonpool, and he was about to leave when Leafpool stopped him. "I have to come with you to speak with Starclan." Jayfeather growled and said "Moonpool is a place for medicine cats only." Jayfeather walked on, but could sense that Leafpool was following. Jayfeather didn't say anything to her. They met up with Kestrflight coming from Windclan, and Mothwing and Willowshine coming from Riverclan. As they traveled along they eventually met Littlecloud who was slowly coming up the hill. Jayfeather noticed that no cat seemed to mind Leafpool's presence. She was even chatting with Mothwing as though she was a medicine cat.

Once at Moonpool Jayfeather licked the icy water and fell into a sleep. Jayfeather awoke in Starclan and saw Yellowfang sitting in front of him. "Jayfeather it is time that you must forgive the ones who love you and they will forgive one another." The harsh voice of Yellowfang continued "The dark forest is getting more powerful by the day. They will arise soon, and you must know who to trust and who to not to trust." And with that Yellowfang began to disappear. "Wait what do you mean?" screeched Jayfeather, but he knew it was to late, and soon found himself awake his eyes no longer seeing, but inky darkness.

**Leafpool's POV**

Leafpool awoke to see the starry skies around her. Feeling joyful Leafpool realized that her ancestors hadn't forgotten about her! Leafpool turned and saw Spottedleaf, who rubbed up against her and purred "I knew that you would come to us, we will always be with you." Leafpool purred, but was soon stopped short when she could feel anxiety clawing at Spottedleaf. "What is Wrong Spottedleaf?" asked Leafpool. Spottedleaf replied "The dark forest is arising the battle will be soon. Now tell me what is wrong with you Leafpool?" Leafpool hesitated and then replied "well for one Squirrelflight isn't happy without Brambleclaw, is there any way that you could possibly make him see how much she misses him?" Spottedleaf's eyes were filled with sorrow, but she just nodded for Leafpool to go on. "Also I saw Dovewing, one of the prophesized, meeting with Tigerheart from Shadowclan. I know from my own mistakes that it is wrong, but I can't stop her from loving him. I also know that her sister Ivyclaw must be training with the Dark Forest. I realized that every so often she goes to Jayfeather with unusual scratches! Help me Spottedleaf!" Spottedleaf rubbed up against Leafpool and said "Don't worry I will take care of all of this. Even Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, for now you just go on with your normal duties, but we will visit you, because once a medicine cat always a medicine cat." And with that Spottedleaf and everything began to fade.

**Suntalon:** Leafpool was the one watching them… Ohhhhhhh….. Well if you review I will put up another chapter, and if you don't I won't!


	4. the Evil arises

**Suntalon: **For all of you peeps reading this chapter Thank **Spottedwind19** and **Dragonclaw11** who said I should keep writing, and if you like this book how about a review? PLEASE!

**Chapter 4**

Jayfeather was still pining over who the heck was 'ivy' and who was 'leaf?' Jayfeather was about to give up when Dovewing walked in and asked "Have you walked in Ivyclaw's dream yet?" "That's it!" screeched Jayfeather. Confused Dovewing asked "What's it?" "In the prophecy Ivyclaw is the 'ivy'" Jayfeather felt pleased with him self, and was going to say something else when Dovewing cut in. "But Ivyclaw would never kill Lionblaze! No it's not true it has to be someone else!" Jayfeather heard the pawsteps of Dovewing fade away and he guessed that she was going to train Cherrypaw to get her mind off of things. Sighing Jayfeather went back to sorting herbs, and wondering who the 'leaf' in the prophecy was.

Lionblaze awoke to find himself next to the sleeping form of Cinderheart. Lionblaze was going to awaken her, but decided against it. Lionblaze padded out of the warrior den, and into the fresh sunlight of the morning. Lionblaze looked around camp and saw many cats sharing tongues or eating. Most of the dawn patrols had already came back because it was nearly Sunhigh. Lionblaze practically ran into Dovewing who was pacing around right outside of camp. "What is wrong Dovewing?" Lionblaze asked kindly. Fumed up by what Jayfeather had said about her sister Dovewing hissed "ohh well nothing much besides the fact that my sister may kill you and she is actually one of the bad cats in the dark forest. So nothing really." Lionblaze flinched at what Dovewing said. Of course Jayfeather was probably right, but he couldn't let what happened to Hollyleaf, happen to Dovewing so he just calmly said " I understand that you are mad, but get real nobody can hurt me! I've never been scratched in a battle." Dovewing seemed to be calmed by his words, because the hair on the back of her neck lay flat again, and she seemed less tense. "Fine" she replied, and headed deeper into the forest to cool off some more. Lionblaze turned around to head back into camp when suddenly he heard the bushes rustle from behind him. Whirling around Lionblaze found himself face to face with his worst nightmare….. Tigerstar.

Ivyclaw awoke with a start. She knew that spying on Starclan for the Dark Forest was wrong, but she had to be fully engulfed in their evilness to be able to be a spy for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Ivyclaw thought that she was doing the right thing, after all she was actually lying to the Dark Forest cats about Starclan, but they couldn't cross the line, so how would they ever know? _If Jayfeather or Lionblaze, or even worse Dovewing found out that I was double crossing the Dark Forest, and they took it the wrong way… I don't know what I would do! _Ivyclaw thought over telling them, but she knew that it was too risky to tell them, and even riskier not to tell them! Ivyclaw shook her head, and then headed out of camp to walk around, maybe even hunt to clear her head.

Lionblaze stared face to face with his worse nightmare, Tigerstar, and he hissed at Tigerstar and said "What are you doing here!" "Ohh don't mind me I'm just surveying my future home, because once the Dark Forest slays all of Starclan and filthy half-bloods the Forest will be ours." Tigerstar laughed menacingly. Lionblaze leapt at him claws extended, but they just tore through air. Tigerstar smiled and said "the transformation of being solid isn't done yet, but once it is I will rip the hearts out of all of Thunderclan, especially that filthy kitty-pet Firestar." And with that Tigerstar faded into nothing.

**Suntalon**: EPIC! Maybe the next chapter should be a battle scene! What do you think? Well review and tell me what you think, an dif you don't their may end up with no battle!


	5. No loss and No gain

**Suntalon: **Thank you to my reviewers AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!

**Chapter 5**

As Lionblaze walked over the fallen tree he couldn't help but remember his first gathering as an apprentice…

_Come on Hollypaw move faster were going to be late. Wow there are so many cats here how do they all fit?_

With a sigh Lionblaze leapt over to the island. He padded through the bushes and just in time to hear the leaders calling the gathering to a beginning. Lionblaze stared up at the big oak and up at the four leaders, Onestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and Firestar. Lionblaze listened as Blackstar began. "Prey is running well in Shadowclan, even though it is nearing leaf-bare we are all well fed." Blackstar dipped his head for Onestar to speak next. "Well" Onestar began "We had a little trouble with a fox that strayed onto our territory, but we chased it towards the twoleg barn, and prey is running well." Onestar nodded to Firestar. "All prey is running well, and we have three new apprentices, Amberpaw, Hawkpaw, and Heatherpaw." The other clans cheered their names, but the loudest voices were from Thunderclan. Firestar stepped back and nodded to Mistystar. "Thunderclan has been stealing fish from our waters!" Yowls of protest arose from all of the Thunderclan cats. The cats turned on one another hissing with their claws unsheathed. Lionblaze leapt up ready to fight when the distinct call of Littlecloud broke through the hissing "Look at the moon it is being covered, stop fighting it is not the will of Starclan!" everyone settled down, but got with the rest of their clan. "This gathering is over" hissed Blackstar. The clans separated and began to head off towards their territory. Firestar got all of the cats gathered and ready to go home.

The next day Lionblaze awoke to the sound of hisses and screeches. Lionblaze leapt up and raced out of the den. Lionblaze looked around wildly as though the dark forest was attacking, but instead he was facing Thornclaw and a bunch of cats. "They call us prey stealer, I think we should attack who's with me?" Thornclaw glanced around as cheers of approval came from his clanmates. His face suddenly darkened as he heard Firestar hiss "What is going on here? A battle army! Last time I checked I was leader, and not Thornclaw." Thornclaw's expression soon turned to determination. "Firestar, we are tired of just sitting around while the other clans embarrass us! We want to act, and we can't just let Riverclan get away with calling us names! We have to do something!" Firestar's face clouded, and then he shook his head and said "You guys are right, and seeing that most of the clan have decided to fight, then I will organize a battle patrol." Cheers of approval broke out, but Lionblaze could tell that Firestar wasn't happy about this soon to be battle.

Firestar silenced everyone and mewed "For the patrol I would like to take Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Cherrypaw, Icecloud, Foxleap, Dustpelt, and Greystripe. On the back up patrol, I want Ivyclaw and Molepaw, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Rosepetal, and Millie." The crowd soon split into who was going, and who wasn't, who was the back up patrol, and who wasn't.

Lionblaze followed Firestar and the rest of patrol out into the forest. They raced towards the Riverclan border. They now crouched down, testing the air to see if there was a border patrol, carefully moving along, almost inching along. They crossed the stream, and emerged on the other side. Lionblaze leapt up suddenly as a battle screech was called, from a riverclan cat. Lionblaze looked to see Mistystar, and a whole line of patrols charging for attack. Soon the clearing was full of screeches. Lionblaze was locked in combat with Ripplefrost, a she-cat who had been at the gathering the night before. Lionblaze torn his claws down her side, and she soon flung him backwards into a tree. Lionblaze was stunned only for a second, and then hopped back up ready for battle. He whirled around as he heard his name being screeched, and he saw Cherrypaw fighting with a warrior who had pinned her down, and she was pleading for help as the warrior prepared to bite her throat. Lionblaze also saw Dovewing struggling to fight a dark tabby cat. Unsure what to do Lionblaze leaped at the nearest cat, who was Cherrypaw's attacker, just in time, as the dark tabby almost bit Cherrypaw. Lionblaze bowled him over and clawed at his stomach. Lionblaze thrust the tabby with all of his might, so that it raced back whimpering. Lionblaze saw Cherrypaw stagger to her paws, bleeding from a long gash in her side. Lionblaze saw that cats from both sides had retreated, and all that was left was Lionblaze, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Dovewing and Cherrypaw, and for Riverclan, Mistystar, her deputy, Beattlewhisker, and Icewing who soon retreated as Dovewing shook her away. Lionblaze snapped at Dovewing to help Cherrypaw back to camp, and then he charged into battle to fight against Beattlewhisker who was about to attack Brambleclaw. Lionblaze leapt claws extended right onto Beattlewhisker's back. He screeched in pain and sent Beattlewhisker heading back to camp. Lionblaze saw Mistystar being pinned down by Firestar, and Brambleclaw chasing another tom away. Lionblaze watched Firestar let Mistystar go without so much as a claw mark. Lionblaze was about to chase after Mistystar and claw her himself, but looked into Firestar's eyes, and knew that the reason the Firestar couldn't hurt Mistystar was because she was so much like her mother, Bluestar. Lionblaze padded back to camp slowly and sadly, because the battle had been a waste of time and energy that would be needed against the dark Forest.

*******Somewhere in Starclan*********

Bluestar watched the battle between Thunderclan and Riverclan coming to an end. Firestar had Mistystar, her kit pinned down, and he was about to deliver a blow when she screeched "NO!" some how what Bluestar had said carried through and came out of Mistystar's mouth. Firestar looked shocked as did Mistystar, and Firestar just stood back and watched as Mistystar retraced her steps, back towards her camp. Bluestar jumped as a raspy voice sounded from behind her "So there you have it the line is thinning between the Dark Forest and Starclan and the real world, and it is only a matter of moons until the transformation is complete, and until then we must hope that Jayfeather soon realizes what the prophecy means." Bluestar sighed and turned around, and slowly walked away, feeling just as Lionblaze did, there was no loss and no gain, battles were becoming a waste of energy, just as the Dark Forest wanted.


	6. Short, but Herbful

**Suntalon: ** So here is the next chapter… Please review, or I might just end the book, and if you want me to keep writing then PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 6**

Jayfeather had just fixing everyone's wounds from after the battle with Riverclan. _Great two useless battles, one with Shadowclan and now one with Riverclan. We are supposed to be making friends with one another, not enemies. _Jayfeather sighed and went back to sorting herbs. Briarlight came into the den and she spoke to Jayfeather "umm Jayfeather there is something that I've been meaning to ask you for a while." Jayfeather could feel waves of anxiety coming off of Briarlight. Jayfeather could also sense that she was about to ask something serious. Jayfeather sat down and said "okay continue…" Briarlight sighed and mewed "Well I know that Leafpool is still alive and everything and that your still a young medicine cat, but I know that I'm never going to be able to be a warrior again, so I was wondering if maybe." Jayfeather waited while she paused and inhaled deeply. "I was wondering if I could be your apprentice!" Jayfeather could sense that Briarlight had backed up a little bit, as though she thought he would hit her or something. Jayfeather said "Well you are one of the only people who put up with my complaining, so okay." Jayfeather heard Briarlight sigh with relief, and then she raced over to him, as fast as she could drag her hind legs, and rubbed up against him. Jayfeather purred with happiness, at least now one part of him was complete.

**Suntalon: **Okay I know REALLY SHORT, but that is because no one will review! So if you review expect a super long chapter, if not, just a really short one.


	7. See no Evil

**Suntalon:** LOL THANK YOU! Thank you Spottedwind19, Dragonclaw11, and WildCrocanow! You guys reviewed, and so here is the next (Hopefully long) CHAPTER!

**Chapter 7**

Jayfeather hissed as he dropped mouse-bile "fox-dung." Briarlight had been helping him for half a moon, although his normal jobs of helping the elders and the queens had been done by Briarlight, he still had a lot to worry about with the prophecy. Jayfeather cleaned up the mouse-bile, and headed out of the medicine cat den, as Firestar called a clan meeting.

Lionblaze slowly walked out into the sunlight as Firestar called a clan meeting. "Well today we are going to try a new training tactic. I want all mentors and apprentices to come along with Jayfeather, Briarlight, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Brightheart. Greystripe you're in charge of camp until we come back." Firestar nodded and then jumped down from highrock and padded out towards training hollow, followed by the cats he had named.

Once at training hollow Firestar explained the 'game' to everyone. The object was to work as a unit or in pairs, not alone. It was Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Cherrypaw, Amberpaw, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw vs. Firestar, Hawkpaw, Brightheart, Heatherpaw, Brackenfur, Ivyclaw, and Molepaw. Jayfeather and Briarlight watched (Jayfeather more of listened to the footsteps, etc.,) carefully as the two sides went at each other. To change up the lining Lionblaze led his side, known as 'roaring lions,' and Brackenfur led the side known as 'fierce claws.' At first the battle went out, everyone working alone, until Firestar made them restart. This time the Roaring Lions advanced as a team, running straight past their opponent, surprising them, and leaping onto their backs. Dovewing fought Sandstorm, both of their apprentices helping their mentors. So, after a few practices finally they worked as a single item.

Ivyclaw walked back to camp, still having a little energy in her, from today's battle practice, she decided to take Molepaw out hunting. Molepaw jumped around her excitedly as they padded into the forest to hunt.

Ivyclaw brought back a mouse and two squirrels, while Molepaw brought back a Squirrel, a mouse, and the biggest pigeon she had ever seen, it was as big as Molepaw himself! Ivyclaw purred with happiness as all of the clan praised her apprentice for such a great catch. _For once everyone is noticing me, and not Dovewing. _Ivyclaw thought to herself. Molepaw dragged his catch to Mousefur and Purdy who gladly told him a story about back in the old forest. Ivyclaw decided to let her apprentice rejoice in the moment, so she took the queens some prey. Then she picked up a mouse for herself and padded over to Dovewing to share it.

Dovewing was in awe as Molepaw brought back a squirrel, a mouse, but the biggest impressiveness was the giant pigeon he had brought back. Cherrypaw mewed praise to her brother as he came into camp. Dovewing watched Cherrypaw sit down next to Molepaw as they listened to one of Mousefur's and Purdy's ridiculous stories on how back in the old forest this…. Or the time I did this… or back when I was a young warrior… Dovewing purred as she remembered the days as an apprentice, and she and Ivyclaw would tell each other secrets, and who they thought liked who. Ivyclaw came over and asked if she would like to share a mouse. "Sure, but first lets go into the forest!" Dovewing replied. Ivyclaw nodded eagerly and they set out into the forest, just like they used to when they were apprentices.

Lionblaze walked over to Cinderheart after the battle training, and they sat and talked. Lionblaze groomed Cinderheart's silky fur, as they discussed how their kits were doing. "Well Hawkpaw defiantly has all the ambition to make a great warrior, and Heatherpaw is so persistent, no matter if she is right or wrong, and Amberpaw well she is an amazing little hunter." Cinderheart finished with a sigh of happiness and sadness. "What's wrong?" Lionblaze asked kindly. "Well" Cinderheart began "I feel like our kits are growing up so fast. I miss the days when they were in the nursery and they would always attack you when they came." Lionblaze licked her ear and mewed "I know what you mean, but they will be the best warriors in the clan." Cinderheart purred with agreement, and Lionblaze picked up a squirrel and Cinderheart and Lionblaze shared it happily.

Jayfeather washed his paws in the river as Briarlight dragged herself up next to him. "Here is coltsfoot, marigold leaves, and catmint." Jayfeather sniffed them, and caught a whiff of something strange. "Briarlight put down those leaves." Jayfeather mewed briskly. Briarlight was surprised by his sharpness, and quickly dropped the leaves, like they were a box of angry bees. Jayfeather sniffed the leaves and carefully picked out an odd smelling one, with ruff edges. "What color is it Briarlight?" stunned Briarlight replied "Uhh it's sort of dark green with a little splotch of dark red." "Briarlight" Jayfeather began "I think you just found a deadly leaf called Nightshade." Jayfeather and Briarlight whirled around as a mew came form behind them "Well, well, well looks like the blind kit and his two legged apprentice are getting themselves into a little trouble."

**Suntalon: **ohh suspenseful I love it! Do you? If you do review… that kind of rhymes!

* * * * * * Spoiler * * * * *

Who is one of Lionblazes and Jayfeather's worst enemy? If you think you know review, and if you get it right than you know who is talking to Jayfeather, and Briarlight.


	8. The Breeze on the moor

**Suntalon: **Well due to popular review here is the next chapter!

**Spottedleaf:** Hello Peoples I am back, sorry I had to go to Paris to visit Firestar; WOW you started a new story with out me… Why I out' a!

**Suntalon: **Well as I run for my life you guys just read on! Umm…. Spottedleaf put that pitchfork down… AHHHHHH! (Running away now)

**Chapter 8**

Jayfeather whirled around to the voice of… Breezepelt "peace of fox-dung" hissed Jayfeather.

**Briarlight POV**

Briarlight turned around as she found herself facing a Windclan warrior. "Breezepelt" hissed Jayfeather. "Well what's wrong afraid of a little challenge." Breezepelt growled. Then suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. So did Briarlight. Briarlight sniffed the air, and for once she wished that it wasn't just trees she smelt. Briarlight glared at Breezepelt, as he padded over the border calmly. He apparently also noticed that there were no patrols in the area. Breezepelt circled them and said "What will Thunderclan think when their precious medicine cat and stupid two legged monster are dead, and their remains are covered with the scent of Riverclan. Another useless battle just as the Dark Forest would hope." Breezepelt sneered at Jayfeather and Briarlight. Briarlight tried to remember what training she had, but she knew she would be defenseless with only two useful legs. Briarlight watched Jayfeather bristle. Briarlight puffed up trying to make her self look bigger. Breezepelt laughed at the useless efforts of the two cats. Suddenly Briarlight felt really useless. Her fur lay flat. Breezepelt suddenly looked not scared, but not as confident as before. Briarlight sniffed the air, no scents of any clan cats near by, so what was wrong. Suddenly Breezepelt fluffed up to twice his size, and his eyes gleamed with pure happiness, not light happiness like when an apprentice catches their first prey, but of hatred. Out of no where two cats appeared beside him, one a dark tabby that slightly resembled Brambleclaw, and the other one had a flat face, and a bent tail. The dark tabby suddenly mewed "Well Breezepelt what have you caught?" Breezepelt replied "I think you should be proud of me Tigerstar, I caught Thunderclan's medicine cats." Briarlight's fur rose at the sound of the name Tigerstar. Tigerstar was a blood thirsty malicious cat, and had been killed my Scourge many moons ago, but there he was in front of her. Tigerstar spat at her and Jayfeather "They are useless, kill them." Briarlight began to tremble; a blind medicine cat and a cat with two legs were no match for three full grown warriors. The bent tailed cat spoke "No Tigerstar don't kill them." Briarlight's hair lay down a little bit, but at the bent tailed cat's next words it rose again. "Just inflict enough injuries, so that when they drag themselves back to camp there will be no hope for their survival." Tigerstar mewed "great idea Brokentail." Briarlight gasped at the name of Brokentail, who had been a malicious murderer.

Jayfeather hissed with surprise as Tigerstar and Brokentail appeared next to Breezepelt. While Tigerstar and company diverse amongst themselves he tried to listen to Briarlight's thoughts. He heard them: _What is going on? Where is a patrol? If they attack how will we survive? They want us to die? Aren't they Starclan cats? I hope that mother doesn't get to upset when she finds my body! They are right I'm useless. _ Jayfeather was pushed back into his own mind. Jayfeather summoned up all of his courage and mewed "you guys are pathetic, having to kill medicine cats! What you guy s must be so weak and scared to face us not warriors!" Tigerstar's reply scared Jayfeather "ohh don't worry soon enough there will be no warriors to protect you." Brokentail and Tigerstar disappeared and Breezepelt launched himself at Briarlight.

Briarlight watched the two Starclan, no not Starclan, the two evil cats disappear. As soon as they dissolved into the air Breezepelt launched himself at her. Briarlight tried to get out of the way, but her hind legs slowed her down, and Breezepelt landed on top of her, holding her down and scratching her, and laughing when she struggled to claw him away. Suddenly the weight lifted, and Briarlight looked up dazed, and saw Jayfeather fighting Breezepelt. Breezepelt had pinned down the blind medicine cat, and then a yowl came from no where. Briarlight looked around and saw… No, it couldn't be! But it was… there helping Jayfeather and chasing away Breezepelt was her old friend, Honeyfern. Jayfeather stared straight into Honeyfern's eyes, and for a second it looked like he could see. Then Honeyfern faded as shouts came. Soon she was covered with licks. Briarlight murmured "help!" and then she passed out.

Jayfeather was helped back to camp by a patrol consisting of Greystripe, who helped the now passed out Briarlight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Amberpaw who looked petrified, and Brightheart who was helping Jayfeather stay steady along with Dustpelt. Jayfeather slowly made it back to camp, and a yowl sounded out throughout the camp as Firestar saw them. He rushed over and helped Jayfeather to his den. Luckily Amberpaw had seen the herbs and decided to pick them up, and bring them back into the medicine cat den. Millie licked Briarlight, trying to awaken her, but she didn't. Jayfeather ate some strengthening herbs, and plastered marigold onto his cuts. Then he herded Millie and Greystripe away, but let Blossomfall stay. Blossomfall helped him place cobwebs on Briarlights wounds, and then she excused herself to go and comfort her parents, and brother and to tell them that Briarlight would live.

Briarlight awoke in a forest. She walked, and noticed her legs weren't dragging behind her. She jumped around happily, until she figured 'oh no if I'm okay, and then I must be in Starclan.' That thought didn't sit well, and Briarlight began to whimper. Suddenly a cat appeared out of the bushes. "Hello I am Yellowfang, I was once Thunderclan's medicine cat, now you can come with me and have your legs fine, and live in Starclan, or you could go back with Jayfeather, and he has some explaining to do. Briarlight took a step towards Yellowfang, but her loyalties were to her clan, so she dipped her head, but followed Jayfeather.

Briarlight took a few days to recover from the attack. Firestar had ordered a patrol to Windclan, but the leader wasn't there so they came back. Briarlight followed Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Ivyclaw, and Dovewing out into the forest, to learn the truth. "Well" began Jayfeather, "Do you remember Hollyleaf?"….

**Suntalon**: ohh suspenseful! I hope you liked it… I did! Now click the little box on the bottom that starts with 'R' and ends with 'W' and has the letters 'evie' in between!

* * * Spoiler * * * *

Jayfeather tells Briarlight everything? Or does he? He does, and a clue is:

Revenge in the next chapter! And a cat with a name like one of Lionblaze's kits comes into view! What cat do you think it is? To know if you are right, tell me with review!

* * * * * End of Spoilerish think * * * * * * * * *


	9. Moon glazed

**Suntalon:** okay so here is the next chapter, the next few ones will also be posted today or tomorrow!

**Chapter 9**

Dovewing watched in horror as Jayfeather and Briarlight were dragged back into camp. At first Dovewing thought that Briarlight was dead, but she saw her chest rise and fall. Dovewing sighed with relief. Dovewing raced towards Lionblaze who was staring in blank horror at his brother.

"I should have heard them or anything, but I was so caught up with Cherrypaw's training. This is all my fault." Lionblaze suddenly looked at her and mewed "This is defiantly not your fault."

Dovewing felt little comfort from his words. Dovewing shook her head, and then Lionblaze said "Why don't you ask Brightheart if she could help mentor Cherrypaw for a day or two why you're not feeling so well."

Dovewing just nodded and set out to find Brightheart. Dovewing found Brightheart sharing prey with her mate, Cloudtail. "Umm excuse me may I speak to Brightheart alone please." Suddenly Dovewing felt like a kit if she could sleep in the warrior's den.

Cloudtail sat up and nodded his head, and then left. "What is it Dovewing?" asked Brightheart. "Well I'm not feeling the best, and I was wondering if you could train Cherrypaw for a little bit, like a day or two?" Brightheart's eye brightened, and then she asked "Is Firestar okay with it, you know me only having one good eye?"

Dovewing hesitated only a second and said "I will go ask him, but I'm sure he will readily agree to it." Cloudtail came back and Dovewing went to ask Firestar about Brightheart training her apprentice for a day or two.

Dovewing padded into her den, exhausted. Firestar had agreed and Brightheart took Cherrypaw out hunting that afternoon. Dovewing sighed and fell into a welcomed sleep.

Lionblaze padded into the medicine cat's den, it was the day after Jayfeather had been attacked. "Jayfeather who did this to you and Briarlight?" Jayfeather looked Lionblaze in the eye, and Lionblaze shivered as his brother's sightless eyes bore into him. "It was Breezepelt." At the mention of Breezepelt Lionblaze's fur began to bristle. "It was also Tigerstar and Brokentail." Lionblaze gasped and mewed "Did Briarlight see them?" Jayfeather replied "Of course she did. As soon as I smelt their dirty rank, her fur bristled. And then I went into her thoughts and she knew who they were." Lionblaze backed away as Jayfeather said this.

_If Briarlight could see him so could other cats and that dangers everyone. _Lionblaze was too caught up in his own thoughts he only heard half of what Jayfeather said next, and he didn't like it.

"I told her everything." Lionblaze stared at his blind brother in shock and unbelievingly said "You did what!" Jayfeather sighed and said "I told her everything from the prophecy to Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze hissed and turned and stalked out of the den. His brother had told Briarlight. What's next, the whole clan! Lionblaze shook his head in disbelief. Then Lionblaze understood why he had told Briarlight, Jayfeather had lost Hollyleaf, Leafpool (even though he won't admit it), and he didn't want to lose Briarlight in a sea of lies.

Lionblaze heard his name being called. He turned to see Dustpelt. "You're on patrol with us." And he pointed his tail towards Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Spiderleg. _Great on patrol with those two, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, just a nice way to say I'm sorry for lying to you about your whole life. _Lionblaze set off after them.

Jayfeather was shocked to hear how upset the whole 'Briarlight knowing everything issue.' Jayfeather was snapped from his thoughts as Briarlight's nest rustled. Jayfeather laughed and mewed "Briarlight I know you're awake, come on we must stock up on food before we journey to Moonpool tonight." Jayfeather could sense waves of happiness coming off of Briarlight. It would be her first time to Moonpool.

Jayfeather and Briarlight sorted through the herbs, and their pelts would brush every so often. Jayfeather liked the thought of having another cat here to help him.

Briarlight sat up and listened as Jayfeather. MOONPOOL! That sounded so exciting, but she couldn't help but feel resent, What if she couldn't make it with her legs? Briarlight brushed off the thoughts as Jayfeather started sorting through herbs.

Briarlight began to sort through some other herbs, and as Jayfeather and her pelts would occasionally she could some how tell that he was happy to have another cat with him. For being alone for so long, it must be nice.

Jayfeather and Briarlight left early to go to Moonpool, so that if Briarlight got tired they had time to stop. Briarlight padded out of camp, her hind legs dragging behind her. They only had to stop twice. Once they got to the top of the hill, they found Kestrflight waiting for them. Jayfeather dipped his head and mewed to Kestrflight "this is my new apprentice, Briarlight." "A pleasure to meet you Briarlight" he replied. Briarlight felt self conscious as Kestrflight stared at her legs.

Briarlight heard heaving breathing and she turned to see two cats that ranked of fish. "Hi we though we were going to be late." mewed a pretty golden cat. "I'm Briarlight Jayfeather's new apprentice" mewed Briarlight. "I'm Willowshine!" mewed the pretty golden cat. "I'm Mothwing" mewed the other cat. Briarlight dipped her head to both of them. Finally another cat came. "I'm Littlecloud." He mewed in greeting, and Briarlight dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Moonpool was the prettiest thing ever. It was perfect. Jayfeather cleared his throat and mewed what Leafpool had told him many moons ago "Starclan I bring Briarlight, although she had been a warrior I hope that you accept her as my medicine cat apprentice." Then he told Briarlight to drink the water.

Briarlight awoke in the same starry skies that she had walked in when she was attacked by Breezepelt. A cat with a silver pelt covered in stars came up to her and mewed "Welcome Briarlight I am Silverstream, I was your fathers mate, but I died giving birth to your half brother and sister, Stormfur and Feathertail." Suddenly Briarlight was surrounded by cat cheering her name and welcoming her.

Lionblaze walked around marking the Windclan border. Suddenly a Windclan patrol consisting of Crowfeather, Whitetail, Heathertail, and Breezepelt came into view. Breezepelt hissed at Lionblaze, as did Heathertail. Lionblaze hissed at Breezepelt, who suddenly leapt at him, claws unsheathed. Whitetail stared in horror, Heathertail's eyes were stunned and Crowfeather stood in shock as his son leapt at Lionblaze. Lionblaze prepared for a hit, but it never came. He saw Leafpool leap in front of him, blocking the blow. Leafpool was barreled over, and Breezepelt clawed her. Heathertail leapt at Lionblaze. Filled with hate Lionblaze met Heathertail in the air.

Lionblaze pinned Heathertail down, and Hit her neck, blood poured out. Heathertail ran away. Whitetail chased her to make sure she was okay. Lionblaze turned to see Spiderleg and Dustpelt frozen with shock, but Squirrelflight was frantically trying to get Breezepelt away from Leafpool. Lionblaze threw Squirrelflight towards Spiderleg, who then jumped out of his fur.

Lionblaze filled with hate clawed onto Breezepelt's back. He hissed with pain as Lionblaze dug his claws into his back. "This is for attacking my brother!" screeched Lionblaze, and he grabbed Breezepelt by the back of the scruff and flung him. "Help Leafpool Dustpelt called to Spiderleg, who was helping Squirrelflight to her feet." Lionblaze saw Breezepelt leap at Dustpelt, who had Crowfeather pinned down.

Breezepelt pushed Dustpelt out of the way, and he held down Crowfeather. "You are a filthy traitor." Breezepelt raised his claw to strike Crowfeather with a killing blow, but Lionblaze couldn't watch his father die, even if he hated him. Lionblaze pushed Breezepelt away, and they were locked in battle. Crowfeather ran back into the moor. Lionblaze chased Breezepelt away with a triumphant mew. "This isn't over half-blood." Breezepelt hissed at Lionblaze before darting over the hill like a scared rabbit.

Lionblaze turned and saw Squirrelflight staring at the body of her sister. Lionblaze suddenly was afraid. And mewed to Leafpool "I'm so sorry that I was so mean to you, I now realize that it was you who suffered the most please don't die!" and for once in since a long time Lionblaze felt like a kit again, and he knew Leafpool was his mother.

**Suntalon: **did Leafpool Die? I know, but you won't until you review!"


	10. Death to a holly branch

**Suntalon****: Okay I know I said that I was going to post the chapter earlier, but I got caught up with school, and didn't have time, but here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

Leafpool awoke in Starclan. _Please let them accept me even though I have broken the code. _Then a pretty tabby appeared in front of her. "Spottedleaf" Leafpool mewed excitedly. "My dear I am sorry to see you come here uncalled." Spottedleaf sighed and her eyes were full of pure sorrow. Leafpool asked "What's wrong? If it is my time to join Starclan I am ready."

Spottedleaf look Leafpool straight in the eye and said "First there is something I want you to do."

Lionblaze watched mournfully as his clanmates carried Leafpool's body back into camp. Lionblaze watched everyone gather soulfully. Sandstorm had buried her nose in her daughter's fur, Squirrelflight lay next to Brambleclaw who was comforting her, and Firestar stood on the Highrock, his eyes gaunt with sorrow.

Lionblaze padded over to his _Mother_ and sat down next to Sandstorm.

Suddenly a yowl sounded from the gorse barrier. Lionblaze looked up to see his blind brother, eyes wide with shock come rushing over, with Briarlight behind him.

Jayfeather padded into the tunnel, and felt waves of sorrow coming off of everyone, and then he sensed it: Leafpool unmoving. Dropping the herbs Jayfeather raced forwards and buried his nose in his fur, and began to mew like a lost kit "No don't leave me, I still need you to teach herbs please don't go."

Jayfeather knew it was too late for any herbs to save her, so Jayfeather just lie there mournfully, and unaware he fell into a deep sleep.

Jayfeather awoke and blinked his sleep seeing eyes, and looked around. _Oh great what does Starclan want now? I have enough problems. _ Then out of the bushes came a light brown tabby, Leafpool. Jayfeather rushed forwards and rub against her. Leafpool purred and said "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf."

Jayfeather didn't think, but just let his mind talk "We all know that it was you, who suffered the most, and Hollyleaf couldn't bare the pressure of knowing, but we Love you." Leafpool backed away and began to fade, but before leaving she mewed "remember I will always be with you, and tell Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, and Firestar, that I love and will miss them, but not to fret."

With that Jayfeather awoke into his unseeing eyes as always. Jayfeather could sense Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm and Firestar, all sitting near each other.

Jayfeather padded over to them and repeated what Leafpool had said. Firestar stared at him and mewed "Leafpool should be proud of you, because you have turned out to be a great medicine cat."

Jayfeather's pelt warmed at Firestar's praise. Jayfeather just dipped his head and padded towards the medicine cat den, never feeling more alone.

Dovewing padded into camp to see everyone surrounding a cat. Dovewing could smell the stench of death in the air, and mixed with the taint of herbs. _Oh no not Jayfeather! _Dovewing looked at the body, and it was Leafpool. Dovewing felt like someone had hit her.

She staggered to the side and sat down. Everywhere cats were comforting one another. Dovewing felt alone, Firestar and Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Birchfall and Whitewing, but out of the crowd of misery came her sister, Ivyclaw.

-A few hours later-

Ivyclaw licked her sister comfortingly and then headed into the warrior's den to rest for the night. Dovewing was still shocked that a Windclan warrior would do such a thing.

Earlier that day Firestar had called a meeting and Dustpelt and Spiderleg told the story. Firestar was completely angry, and he said a patrol would be sent out the next morning to visit Onestar. Dovewing lay mournfully, but couldn't sleep, so she padded out of camp, murmuring an excuse.

Dovewing just let her paws carry her around the forest. Eventually Dovewing sat down and consumed by her thoughts didn't notice sleep come.

Ivyclaw felt sorry for her sister, after all Leafpool was her sister's mentor's mother. Ivyclaw didn't feel as much sorrow though, because she had heard about Leafpool having kits with another Windclan cat, which was breaking the warrior code.

Ivyclaw gave her sister one last comforting lick, and then headed off to the warrior's den.

When Ivyclaw awoke she was in the dark forest, and found herself face to face with Snowtuft, a Shadowclan cat who was also part of the Dark Forest. "Wake up" he hissed at her. Ivyclaw hissed and sat up. Snowtuft was in an apparent hurry and mewed "Come on she's here, finally here; we don't want to miss her come on!" Ivyclaw followed, but was confused at who this 'she' was.

Ivyclaw followed Snowtuft deeper into any part of the Dark Forest where she had never been, but Snowtuft knew his way around like it was no problem.

Ivyclaw raced through the bushes after Snowtuft, and almost ran into him, as she came into a clearing with a mound of rocks in the center. Ivyclaw stared in horror at how many cats were in the clearing, it was twice the amount of cats then there are in Thunderclan!

Ivyclaw heard cat murmuring to one another, she even recognized some. Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Brockentail. Plus some ones she had seen at live gatherings in the four clans like: Harewing of Windclan, Breezepelt, Fishpaw of Riverclan, lots of Shadowclan cats, but not one from Thunderclan except for herself.

A hush fell over the mass of cats as Tigerstar bounded up onto the mound of rocks, which was called 'Lump Mound.' Tigerstar's voice rang loud across the clearing "today is a great day today our leader has come from the depths of darkness, and the blackness of hate."

Tigerstar dipped his head and out of nowhere appeared a thin, black with green eyes, she- cat. "Welcome my friends, I am your knew leader I am Hollyleaf!"

Ivyclaw stared in horror at Hollyleaf. _How could she be leader if she doesn't even have nine lives? _As if Hollyleaf had read her thoughts she hissed to Hawkfrost "bring out the prisoners!"

**Suntalon: **OMS (oh my Starclan) what the heck! Hollyleaf! OMS!

-Spoiler-

There are nine prisoners, and how lives does a leader have?

If you think that you know about the Spoiler tell me in a review PLEASE! Or you will never find out, because I'll never put up another chapter!


	11. The battle begins!

**Suntalon: **Here is the next actual chapter!

**Chapter 12**

Ivyclaw stared in horror as Hollyleaf yelled at Hawkfrost to get the nine prisoners. Ivyclaw watched as Hawkfrost brought back nine cats, all from Starclan. Hollyleaf began again "These stupid Starclan cats have wondered past the border, and now they must pay with their lives!" the crowd roared with approval, but Ivyclaw also noticed some cats (Mostly alive cats) flinch at the thought of killing Starclan cats.

"First we have Larchkit! Previously Ferncloud's kit, but not any more, as I slay him I will take his life as my own!" suddenly it all became clear to Ivyclaw: Hollyleaf was planning on killing nine Starclan cats to get nine lives and become Hollystar.

Ivyclaw saw a small kit get pushed towards Hollyleaf, and Hollyleaf raised her paw when out of the crowd came a screech. It was a cat with stars in his fur.

The cat leapt at Hollyleaf and bowled her over. "No one will kill my little brother!" "Shrewpaw!" hissed Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf easily pinned down Shrewpaw, but Larchkit had managed to run away towards the Starclan border.

"No" Hollyleaf screeched. "Hawkfrost take two other cats and find that kit!" Hawkfrost bowed his head and then he called "Okay I want Harewing and Ivyclaw!"

Ivyclaw felt as though all of her blood had frozen. Then Ivyclaw formulated a plan and said "Yes let's go get that filthy kit!"

Lionblaze blinked his eyes; he had stayed up all night to sit vigil for Leafpool. Firestar had excused Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze from duties until they had finished mourning.

Lionblaze lay down in the warriors den, and couldn't help but notice how Ivyclaw was twitching and flinching, as though she was fighting in her sleep. Lionblaze was tempted to wake her up, but thought better of it and he slowly fell asleep.

Dovewing was kept up all night from her sister's twitching. Dovewing had nudged her a few times, but she never woke up. Dovewing figured she was in the Dark Forest so she let her sleep.

Dovewing padded into the Sun light and stretched. Dovewing grabbed some prey and went to sit down next to Hazeltail and Foxleap who were sharing tongues.

Dovewing couldn't help but notice how Hazeltail was becoming fatter and fatter. _Good the nursery should fill up soon! _ Dovewing decided to leave them alone, and sat down in the clearing by herself.

Ivyclaw followed the scent trail that Larchkit had left; it was leading closer and closer towards Starclan. _Yes! He made to Starclan and was calling in back up!_ Ivyclaw suddenly stopped short as Larchkit's scent suddenly faded into nothing. Ivyclaw looked around confused "I lost it" she told Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost hissed and said "Harewing you and Ivyclaw try to cross to Starclan I will tell Hollyleaf to postpone her leader ceremony until we find this piece of fox-dung." Ivyclaw nodded and watched Hawkfrost disappear into the brush.

Ivyclaw immediately turned to Harewing, who was now shaking he mewed "I never wanted to do this I was forced to I never want to come here again!" Ivyclaw padded up to Harewing and he flinched back as though he expected her to hit him.

Instead Ivyclaw mewed "It's okay don't tell anyone that I'm on the side of Starclan, what you have to do is believe as hard as you can to Starclan and the Dark Forest cats should leave you alone." Harewing nodded and then asked "What happened to Larchkit?" Ivyclaw replied "The border between Starclan and the Dark Forest is right here, and he crossed back to safety, now come on let's cross." At first Harewing looked hesitant then nodded and followed Ivyclaw into the fog.

Ivyclaw found herself in Starclan with Harewing at her side. Ivyclaw immediately saw a line of warriors ready to fight. Ivyclaw saw Spottedleaf and said "Harewing is good please free him of his evil dreams." Spottedleaf nodded and Harewing disappeared purring.

Ivyclaw stared at the army of cats, and saw Larchkit huddled off in the distance with his sister Hollykit. Spottedleaf spoke again "Hollyleaf had lived in Starclan; we never knew she was evil until Larchkit, Flametail, Frostfur, Dappletail, Molepaw, Cinderfur (Shadowclan), Featherwhisker, Halftail, and Patchpelt were missing."

Ivyclaw realized that Hollyleaf must have been planning this for a while, so she got nine cats to follow her, mostly older cats, kits, or medicine cats, the cats that couldn't really defend them selves.

Ivyclaw watched as Spottedleaf backed up into the row of battling cats, and Bluestar called out a battle cry and charged past the border into the Dark Forest, Ivyclaw watched as cats all around raced into battle.

Ivyclaw followed ready to defend Starclan if she needed to, for this was just the beginning of the war between Starclan and Dark Forest.

**Suntalon: **Suspenseful, if I don't get at least three reviews there will be no next chapter! So review!


	12. So the prophecy begins!

**Suntalon: **okay here is the next Chapter, and Epic battle!

**Spottedleaf**: ohh I'm in this chapter!

**Suntalon:** you retard your in most of the chapters!

**Spottedleaf**: Yay a battle *bounce up and down*

**Suntalon**: Ugh you're so stupid!

**Spottedleaf**: Well your one to speak... you doesn't own warriors!

**Suntalon**: Neither do you!

**Spottedleaf:** Well at least Erin Hunter owns me!

**Suntalon**: Ugh shut up! Sorry about Spottedleaf just read on!

**Chapter 13**

Lionblaze drifted off into a nice sleep. He awoke in a place that he hadn't been in for a while, the shadows, the darkness, the screeches, the training, the deceivers; it all came rushing back to him, the Dark Forest. Lionblaze tried to leave, but for some reason he couldn't wake up.

Lionblaze heard screeches of pain and battle, not like training, but real battle. Lionblaze followed the noise, and found himself staring at an outbreak of cats fighting, some with normal pelts (live cats fighting in their dreams for Starclan or the Dark Forest), some with dark pelts (Dark Forest), and some with stars in their fur (Starclan).

Lionblaze leapt into action, attacking the nearest dark cat. Lionblaze easily pinned down the tabby, and ripped at his throat, the tabby screeched and wiggled free.

Lionblaze raced into battle, and that's when he saw Ivyclaw. Ivyclaw was fighting, but no cat in particular; sometimes she would attack a dark forest cat, a normal cat, or a Starclan cat.

Lionblaze raced over to help her as a normal pelted dark tom pinned her down. Lionblaze leapt claws un-sheathed. The dark tom suddenly evaporated into air. Lionblaze realized that he must have awoken in the real world, and Lionblaze charged back into battle to help Starclan.

Ivyclaw saw Lionblaze leap at the Dark tom cat that had pinned her down, but he suddenly dissolved. Ivyclaw leapt up and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Lionblaze's flailing paws.

Ivyclaw heard a cat call her name. She looked around and saw a silver tabby with stars in her fur calling her. Ivyclaw crept towards her, and listened to the tabby's instructions.

Ivyclaw slowly found the two cats she was looking for, Frostfur and Dappletail; they had to get back to Starclan territory. Ivyclaw pinned down Frostfur and whispered her plan into her ear, and then it commenced. Ivyclaw pretended to chase Frostfur and Dappletail back to Starclan.

Ivyclaw let out a triumphant yowl then charged back into battle.

Lionblaze slit open the throat of a large white cat, and then he dissolved into nothing. Lionblaze whirled around and saw one of his biggest enemies, Hawkfrost. Lionblaze leapt at Hawkfrost, who nimbly dodged the blows.

"Looks like you're a little out of shape!" Hawkfrost jeered at Lionblaze. Lionblaze screeched in fury and flung himself at Hawkfrost, he soon had Hawkfrost pinned down, and was about to deliver a blow when a ball of fur shot out of no where and bowled him over.

Lionblaze fought not seeing his attacker, and then when he looked up and into the attacker's eyes Lionblaze froze, as did the attacker. "Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze whispered. It seemed as though the whole battle had ended and it was just Hollyleaf and Lionblaze in the clearing.

Lionblaze stared at his sister in shock, remembering all of the good times as kits and apprentices and even a little bit as warriors.

Lionblaze saw his sister's eyes full of sorrow and kindness, but soon over took by hate and anger.

"Lionblaze I'm sorry!" Hollyleaf whispered back finally, and then as though it occurred to her that something was wrong she backed away and ordered to the Dark Forest cats "Let them go they're just useless pieces of fox-dung.

Hollyleaf hissed to Spottedleaf "Our battle will come, but the time is not now." And with that everything around Lionblaze began to disappear.

Lionblaze woke up in the warrior's den, and thought over what had happened, his nice sister in the dark forest just didn't make sense! Lionblaze remembered how confused Hollyleaf had looked when she was talking to him, and how she suddenly turned really mean and angry.

_I need to speak to Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Ivyclaw in private!_ Lionblaze thought to himself. Then he set off to find Jayfeather.

Jayfeather could feel waves of fear; confuse ment, and another emotion that Jayfeather couldn't place. Jayfeather could also sense Ivyclaw's fear. Once out in the forest Lionblaze sat down, and asked Dovewing "Will you make sure that there are no patrols around?" Dovewing looked like she was going to retort, but she thought better and nodded. Dovewing perked her ears and listened.

"Well" she began "Firestar and Amberpaw are training in the hollow, Thornclaw and his patrol are by the lake, Sandstorm, Hawkpaw, Heatherpaw, and Brackenfur are hunting, but not near here, I think we are safe."

Lionblaze sighed and began. Jayfeather listened intently, and gasped with shock when Lionblaze talked about Hollyleaf.

_No not Hollyleaf there must be a mistake! I must speak to Starclan soon! _As Jayfeather thought to himself he didn't hear the end of Lionblaze's story.

Jayfeather just sighed, flicked his tail, and walked away to clear his head.

Dovewing was horror struck as her sister and Lionblaze told the story of the battle. Then once her shock was over and they finished their story Dovewing was about to speak when Jayfeather just got up and walked away.

Lionblaze tensed his shoulders to follow, but Dovewing put her tail in front of him to stop him. Dovewing spoke softly "This is a lot for him, let him be, for now let's discuss this issue." They sat in silence as they all thought about it.

Finally Dovewing said "I think it is time we bring up the prophecy again, with Ivyclaw." At first Lionblaze hesitated and then mewed "okay Dovewing it was your idea you tell her, I have to go. I promised Cinderheart some fresh-kill." With that Lionblaze padded away into the under brush.

Dovewing took in a deep breath and said "Okay Ivyclaw here is the prophecy: 'Darkness will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall to a holly branch, and peace will come on a dove's fiery wing."

Ivyclaw listened to her sister speak of the prophecy and how Lionblaze was the lion, her sister was the dove, and Ivyclaw was the ivy. Ivyclaw took all of this in and then finally said "I think it means: that the dark forest battle will soon come, I will kill Lionblaze." At that part Ivyclaw stuttered and then continues "Jayfeather will need help from this 'holly branch' person and peace will happen with the help of you, Dovewing and fire, who is Firestar.

Dovewing stared at her sister with shock, she had just heard the prophecy, and understood most of it! Dovewing suddenly felt jealous that her sister was so smart.

Dovewing looked at her sister and said "I know who the holly branch, it is Leafpool, and Hollyleaf…" Dovewing and Ivyclaw stared at each other and then mewed in unison "We need to find Jayfeather and Lionblaze! NOW!"

**Suntalon: **Okay well, while Spottedleaf is knocked out from to mush soda, REVIEW PLEASE! If I don't get at least three I will not continue!


	13. New kits, but at a loss

**Suntalon: **YAY! I got reviews! Thank you guys SO MUCH!

**Chapter 14**

Ivyclaw raced towards the medicine cat's den, it had been three days since Ivyclaw and Dovewing had figured out most of the prophecy, and now Ferncloud was having her kits.

Ivyclaw raced into the den and saw Jayfeather and Briarlight picking up some old looking herbs. Panting Ivyclaw mewed "Jayfeather, Ferncloud, kits, now, Hurry!" Jayfeather dropped the herbs, and beckoned for Briarlight to follow.

Ivyclaw watched them disappear into the Nursery, and she noticed Dustpelt pacing outside.

Jayfeather picked up some borage leaves, and ordered Briarlight to pick up some Marigold leaves. Then Jayfeather followed his nose, into the Nursery. Jayfeather could feel Ferncloud convulse, and a wet kit suddenly plopped out.

"Just three more Ferncloud come on!" Ferncloud heaved again, and two kits came, and then another. Jayfeather nosed a kit over to Briarlight, who instinctively knew what to do. Jayfeather could sense Daisy licking a kit and Ferncloud licking one. Jayfeather bent down his head and licked a small tom until he was all dry.

"What will you name them?" Jayfeather asked. Before Ferncloud could reply Dustpelt came barging in, knocking over Daisy, and pushing Briarlight out of the way. Jayfeather mewed to Dustpelt "You have two she-cats and two toms." Dustpelt began to purr and he asked "Have you thought of names for them yet?"

Ferncloud said "Well I have two names, but I think you should name the two toms." Dustpelt looked down at his kits and said "I think this dark brown tom with light green eyes Darkkit, and this little tom reminds me of Longtail, so Longkit." Ferncloud purred and said "Good Longkit and Darkkit. I think this little she-cat will be called Frostkit, and this one Leafkit, because it reminds me of Leafpool."

When Ferncloud said Leafkit Jayfeather couldn't help but turn away, even though he couldn't see the kit he knew it was her.

Jayfeather padded out of the nursery to leave the mates in peace. Jayfeather felt a twinge of jealousy; every cat seemed to have a mate except him. Jayfeather shook his head clear of the thoughts, he was a medicine cat, he couldn't fall in love.

Jayfeather mewed to Briarlight "I want you to go over the stock, then you can have the rest of the day off, I am going for a walk." Jayfeather could feel waves of curiosity coming off of Briarlight, but she just replied "Okay" and then Jayfeather padded away.

Lionblaze watched as Jayfeather walked out into the forest, the whole clan was happy about the kits, but Lionblaze felt sad. His kits were all grown up, well still apprentices, but grown.

Lionblaze Walked over and sat down next to Cinderheart and they began to share a mouse. Lionblaze suddenly felt happy again, at least he has Cinderheart.

Ivyclaw was still petrified with the thought of killing Lionblaze. Although Ivyclaw had been out on a hunting patrol she had only caught a mouse and a vole.

Ivyclaw dropped her catch and watched Cherrypaw and Molepaw grab some prey and drag it to the nursery where Ferncloud had just had her kits. Ivyclaw was snapped from her day dreams when Firestar called a meeting "Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

Ivyclaw padded to sit next to Bumblestripe who let out a little purr as she sat down. "Today" Firestar began "I make two new warriors. Cherrypaw and Molepaw step forwards." Ivyclaw felt a surge of pride for her apprentice, she had taken Molepaw out on his final assignment a day ago.

_Flashback_

"_Molepaw you hunt by the Shadowclan border and Cherrypaw you hunt near the Riverclan border." Ivyclaw followed her apprentice and soon found a kill of his, a mouse. Ivyclaw had followed Molepaw and she watched as he hunted a sparrow. He leapt very high for his size, and killed the bird with a swipe to the neck. _

_Her apprentice had caught three mice and a sparrow. "Good job, you'll be a warrior soon." Ivyclaw and Dovewing had in fact gone to Firestar that night and asked about their ceremony "Of Course" Firestar mewed._

_End Flashback_

"Molepaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?"

Ivyclaw watched her apprentice take in a deep breath and mew "I do!" Firestar continued "Then from this moment on you will be known as Moleclaw!" "Moleclaw, Moleclaw, Moleclaw." Ivyclaw chanted with the rest of her clan.

"Cherrypaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?" Dovewing held her breath as her apprentice replied "I do" "Then from this moment on you will be known as Cherryblossum." Dovewing purred and chanted "Cherryblossum, Moleclaw, Cherryblossum, Moleclaw!"

Jayfeather heard the names be called, and reluctantly he joined in the chanting "Cherryblossum, Moleclaw, Cherryblossum, Moleclaw!" as the chanting died down Firestar flicked his tail for Brambleclaw to come up. Jayfeather suddenly was interested as he heard the scrambling paws of the deputy. "Well!" Brambleclaw began, but he was cut short as a screech blasted though the clearing.

Lionblaze watched Brambleclaw step up to the Highledge. Suddenly Lionblaze saw Dovewing whirl around, and as did Lionblaze, when a screech erupted through the clearing. All cat jumped up in defense, ready to attack.

Lionblaze hissed, hackles raised, and was surprised to see Windclan cat come stumbling in, in fact it was Ashfoot the deputy. "You've got to help!" she rasped "Some clan has attacked, I don't know which one their scents are all you've got to help us!" at that Ashfoot collapsed.

Lionblaze watched Jayfeather rush over and have Briarlight help him drag her towards the medicine cat den. Lionblaze's attention was turned to Firestar as he talked "Okay I want Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Brackenfur and Heatherpaw, Ivyclaw, Sandstorm, and Amberpaw to come with me. On back up patrol I want Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Millie, Greystripe, and Blossomfall."

Lionblaze padded over to where his patrol was, and he noticed all three of his kits excited for battle. Lionblaze suppressed a purr of amusement, and then he heard a cat whisper his name Lionblaze saw no one and then the voice said _this is the first battle that you must fight alone, but soon my friend Starclan will be with you. _

Lionblaze raced through the forest, thinking over what the voice had said, and then it hit him, Lionblaze's blood ran cold, this was not a clan alive, but this was the first attack of the Dark Forest.

**Suntalon: **SUSPENSE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will not be up until a day or two, and it will be EPICER!


	14. Battling the air

**Suntalon**: IM SO SORRY I LIED I SAID A NEW CHAPTER WOULD BE POSTED SOON, but now it's a week later! I m sorry!

**Chapter 15**

Lionblaze raced through the forest after the patrol, heading towards the Windclan border. Lionblaze leapt over fallen tree branches, and then the shaded trees thinned out to an open moor.

Lionblaze heard screeches of battle coming from the Windclan camp. Lionblaze rushed forwards, but was stopped by the tail of Firestar. Firestar turned to his clan and spoke "The enemy we are facing today is not like any before.

I am always proud of my clan no matter what will happen today, and I am glad to be your leader." At that Firestar called out a battle cry and charged down the ravine into Windclan's camp.

Lionblaze followed Bumblestripe down to the camp; he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Lionblaze whirled around to see a black tabby fighting a much thinner looking spotted cat.

Lionblaze leapt at the black cat and pinned him down. Lionblaze leaned forwards and clawed the side of the face of the black cat. Lionblaze then turned and charged back off into battle.

Jayfeather paced back and forth. He couldn't bear to think of what it was like to fight the Dark Forest. Jayfeather was in mid walk when he was swept into a vision. Jayfeather suddenly felt the wait of a cat on him.

Jayfeather frantically tried to shrug the wait off, but it wouldn't move. Jayfeather suddenly felt the cat go limp. He looked around with his sight that he only had in his visions and saw a mass of fallen cats, all dead.

A voice range in his head "The time for battle has just become, do not let the darkness over rise or even the strongest lion to the weakest dove will collapse into a dark world." Jayfeather was suddenly snapped back into a dark blindness.

Jayfeather sighed. _Great another prophecy to worry about! _Just as Jayfeather thought he heard the heavy pawsteps of and as he sniffed the air the smell of Riverclan hit his nose.

Jayfeather whirled around just in time as a mass of cat came barreling into him.

Dovewing stood in camp listening to the battle screeches, that she could hear, but no one else could. Dovewing suddenly heard a noise that caught her attention. She angled her ears towards Riverclan and she saw a golden she-cat frantically racing towards Shadowclan, only to be turned away by a patrol.

What startled Dovewing the most is that the she-cat began to race towards the Thunderclan camp. Dovewing was contemplating what to do when she suddenly saw the she-cat hurl herself through the tunnel, and land on top of Jayfeather.

Jayfeather pushed the cat off of him, and was surprised to hear the voice of Willowshine the Riverclan medicine cat. Jayfeather listened to Willowshine, and he could feel waves of fear coming off of her as she spoke

"Petalrose was bitten by a snake and we can't find any tormentil do you have any?" Jayfeather suddenly remembered how he could have save Honeyfern, what Stoneteller had told him moons ago.

_Flashback_

"_Jaypaw" Stonteller's voice was calm and controlled. He seemed a lifetime away from the weary, confused cat of the night before. "Chew up this tormentil root and put it on Gray's wound."_

_Jaypaw sniffed curiously at the root Stoneteller had pushed against his paws. "I've never come across this before. What did you call it?_

"_Tormentil," Stoneteller replied. "Good for all wounds, and poison."_

_End Flashback_

Jayfeather couldn't bear to think of a cat suffering the way Honeyfern did, so Jayfeather ran to the medicine cat den and picked up the mysterious leaves that Briarlight had found a few days ago.

Willowshine didn't question his choice, and as soon as she grabbed the leaves she nodded thanks and raced back towards her own camp.

Jayfeather heard her pawsteps fade away into nothing, and as they disappeared he went back to waiting for his brother's patrol to return.

Dovewing watched Willowshine exchange words, not wanting to intrude on any medicine secrets. As Dovewing saw Willowshine race away back to Riverclan she sighed and sat down. Her mentor was out there somewhere fighting, not knowing if he was still alive or not.

Lionblaze felt his claws slice into the attackers pelt, and Lionblaze watched as blood spud everywhere. Lionblaze was suddenly knocked over, and he looked up to see Bumblestripe. Lionblaze hissed and said "You stupid fur-ball I was attacking the enemy!" Bumblestripe replied coolly "You are to caught up in the battle you mouse brain that was a Windclan cat!"

Lionblaze shook Bumblestripe off. That explains why she wasn't putting up much a fight! Lionblaze heard a screech of pain. If he was back in the tunnels he would have leapt up to save, but Lionblaze just watched. Two dark cats had cornered Heathertail. Lionblaze watched as one aimed a blow at her.

Lionblaze expected for Breezepelt to come, but he was too caught up by the sight. Lionblaze finally understood Breezepelt was a traitor! Lionblaze leapt forwards as Heathertail laid clumsy blows to the cats. Lionblaze soon saw that Heathertail was pregnant!

Lionblaze clawed the throat of the one dark cat, and the cat dissolved into the air, and Lionblaze leapt for the other one, but Breezepelt was already on it, clawing out its eyes and throat. Lionblaze froze as a screech of defeat was called from a huge dark tom-cat, and with that all of the Dark Forest cats fled into the bush, and then dissolved.

As Lionblaze looked around the clearing he saw a horrible sight, his little Heatherpaw was lying limp in the center of the clearing.

**Suntalon: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	15. Lost heather

**Suntalon: ****Here is the next chapter!**

**Fallen Heather**

Lionblaze stared in horror at his daughter limply lying in the center of the clearing. Lionblaze raced over to her, and saw Breezepelt smirking. Without thinking he launched himself at Breezepelt, claws unsheathed.

Caught off guard he easily pinned Breezepelt down. He raised his paw and hit Breezepelt's neck not enough to kill him, but enough for sever bleeding. Lionblaze let him go, and grabbed his daughter by the scruff, then he heard a small raspy voice mew "Dad is that you?" Lionblaze gently placed his daughter down, and looked into her eyes she mewed "Are you proud of me I killed him! I killed Bro…Broke…Brokentail." Lionblaze stared in shock; his little girl had killed him.

Lionblaze said "I could never be prouder." He saw Heatherpaw sigh, and then she went limp again. At first Lionblaze thought she was dead until he saw her gently breathing. He dragged her back to camp; the rest of the patrol had already gone.

Lionblaze carried her into camp and saw Cinderheart come charging towards him, she rubbed her nose in Heatherpaw's fur and mewed "NO not my kit, no no!" Lionblaze said "She isn't dead we need to get her to Jayfeather." With that Cinderheart took Heatherpaw from Lionblaze and went into the medicine cat den.

Dovewing gathered with the rest of the clan as Firestar held a clan meeting. Dovewing knew what he was going to say.

Firestar said "The cats we were facing weren't just any cats; they were the Dark Forest cats." Dovewing saw the faces of confused cats, and also some cats looked chill with it.

Dovewing was not ready for what happened next, out of no where leapt Tigerstar, and he pinned Firestar to the ground, raised his paw ready to deliver a killing blow.

**Suntalon: ****If you don't review I won't post, therefore you won't know what happens to Firestar! :P**


	16. The Dark Truth

**Suntalon: **sunfur29 this is for you!

**Chapter 17**

Lionblaze padded out of the medicine cat den in time to see a cat standing behind Firestar. At first he thought it was Brambleclaw, but Lionblaze saw him standing next to Squirrelflight listening to what Firestar was saying. Without thinking Lionblaze leapt at the tabby, knowing that it was Tigerstar. He bowled him over as Firestar leapt out of the way of the claws.

Brambleclaw leapt up to fight the attacker, Greystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm leapt up onto the Highrock also. The rest of the cats fell into a defensive line around the nursery and the elders den. Lionblaze clawed with all of his might, but he just couldn't break through the dark tabby's skin.

_Flashback_

_Lionpaw pinned Tigerstar down and Tigerstar mewed "I'm not falling for that trick again!" then they fought. Lionpaw pinned Tigerstar down and Tigerstar growled "Go ahead kill me! You're too weak to do it!" Lionpaw backed away and mewed "No! You're already dead!"_

_End Flashback_

Lionblaze hissed as Tigerstar hit him in the side, and Lionblaze turned and leapt at Tigerstar, he screeched in fury. He pinned down Tigerstar and then a flash of fur shot over and bowled Lionblaze over. Lionblaze staggered and saw Hawkpaw holding him down. Lionblaze stared in disbelief as his won kit then leapt up and raced out of camp.

Lionblaze tried to get up but Tigerstar pinned him down. Lionblaze felt pain as Tigerstar's claws hit his belly, but Lionblaze did not bleed. Lionblaze suddenly remembered Heatherpaw, and he pushed off Tigerstar and stood to face him, but Tigerstar was beginning to fade. Lionblaze heard him whisper "I will return, so that not even you can stop me."

Lionblaze shook off and looked around the clearing, everywhere cats were staring up at the Highledge in shock. Lionblaze opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Lionblaze just padded down from the Highledge and sat at the base next to Brambleclaw. Everyone was waiting for Firestar to get up and tell them what to do.

What seemed like moons were only seconds as Firestar heaved himself onto his paws, and began to explain to the cats about the Dark Forest, but little did Lionblaze know is that someone was chasing after Hawkpaw.

Dovewing watched Hawkpaw leap up and attack his father, and then slowly turn and race away out of camp. Dovewing on impulse followed him, she could hear him stop at the shore of the lake, and could see him lying there sadly.

Dovewing walked over to him and mewed "Why/" Hawkpaw just looked up at her through big sad eyes and he said "He was going to kill Tigerstar that's why." Dovewing bit back a rude retort and said "But Tigerstar is an evil cat why would it be bad if Lionblaze killed him?" this time Hawkpaw didn't answer.

Dovewing heard the leaves rustle and saw Ivyclaw step out of the brush; she turned to her sister and said "You would understand him better." Ivyclaw dipped her head and mewed back "Just please don't listen in on us, for once PLEASE!"

Dovewing understood the urgency in her sister's voice so Dovewing just padded back to camp, where she could sense the stillness in the air as cats took in what they had just seen, and she heard Brambleclaw suddenly order patrols, breaking the stress.

Ivyclaw stared at Hawkpaw sadly and then she mewed "you know I train in the Dark Forest also." Hawkpaw's head suddenly shot up and he said "Really I thought it was just me, but I mean I know it isn't right, but maybe I could use what Tigerstar trains me against him when the time comes, and I really couldn't watch Tigerstar be killed.

I will probably be banished from the clan now." Ivyclaw watched Hawkpaw rest his head on his paws. She mewed "You will not be banished, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

With that Ivyclaw rapped her tail around Hawkpaw and comforted as he began to weep **(A/N that is if cats can weep)**

Jayfeather heard Firestar say "I want all senior warriors to meet me in my den; I also want Jayfeather and Briarlight there." Jayfeather felt waves of uncomfortable ness coming off of Briarlight and he figured it would be her first time in the leader's den as a medicine cat. Jayfeather heard cats began to gather into small groups and talk about what just happened and then a mew rang out.

Brambleclaw spoke "all cats I wand to keep moving on, so Three hunting patrol and three border patrols." As Brambleclaw finished the only cats left in camp were Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail. _Looks like Brambleclaw did a good job of getting rid of the cat so they wouldn't be stressing over seeing Tigerstar. _Jayfeather sniffed the air and then padded up the Highledge, only occasionally slipping on rocks he couldn't sense.

Jayfeather padded into the leader's den, Briarlight close behind. Jayfeather could sense Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Greystripe, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight, and Firestar all sitting together in a corner of the den, whispering, Firestar explaining.

Jayfeather padded up and brushed his tail sweeping the ground before sitting down and listening to Firestar. Firestar told the six cats about the Dark Forest; all the while everyone was silent waiting till the explanation was over.

Jayfeather listened to Firestar explain everything in detail, all the while leaving out the power of three.

**Suntalon: ****Epic! Please review!**


	17. The cat in the Shadows of the night

**Suntalon: **Hey guys I'm trying to get in one or two more chapters in today and tomorrow! **(I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, not me) I do own Suntalon and Opensky!**

**Spottedleaf**: Hello Everyone!

**Suntalon**: Oh you're so full of yourself!

**Spottedleaf**: (Glare) I brought a guest today, come on over Opensky!

**Opensky:** Hey!

**Suntalon**: LEAVE! (Chases around house with a pitch fork)

ENJOY!

**The cold hard truth**

Dovewing stared in horror as Firestar came out of the den, followed by Dustpelt, Jayfeather, Ferncloud, Briarlight, Greystripe, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. She didn't know what Firestar had told them, but what ever it was it sure wasn't good news.

Dovewing twitched her ears as she heard something in the distance. She swiveled her ears towards the deeper part of the forest where she heard the noise coming from. There she sensed Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan all together.

Dovewing couldn't tell who the cats were, so she raised the alarm. All the cats immediately went into a defense line surrounding the elders and nursery. Then out of the gorse tunnel burst Foxleap, panting with exhaustion; followed by the other three leaders, Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar.

Lionblaze watched his leader pad down from the Highledge to greet the other three leaders. Lionblaze couldn't hear what they were saying, and Lionblaze's vision was cut off as they padded up into Firestar's den.

Lionblaze hissed in frustration then stalked off to the warrior's den, hoping to wash away all of the days worries with a good night's rest.

Ivyclaw stared in pity at the apprentice, then she stood up and mewed "come on lets get back to camp." Hawkpaw just stared up at her through soulful eyes and mewed "Won't they hate me since I hit Firestar?" not knowing why Ivyclaw said "I think that there is a bigger problem on their minds."

Ivyclaw brushed through the entrance to camp and stopped stiff as Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar padded past her with so much as a nod. Ivyclaw turned as she heard the tiny squeak of Heatherpaw "Hawkpaw! Thank Starclan your back we missed you!" Hawkpaw nodded to Ivyclaw and then charged off after his sister. Their voices faded into the distance.

Ivyclaw turned around and practically ran into Amberpaw. Amberpaw stared up and Ivyclaw and said "I don't know what you did or nor do I want to know, but you did something good for my brother! Thank you!" Ivyclaw stared in amazement at this little apprentice who sounded so wise. Amberpaw shook her bowed, shook her head, and then went charging off towards where her brother had disappeared into the apprentice den.

Jayfeather heard the three leaders leave, and he could sense the shock and fear that they all had. _Firestar must have told them everything _Jayfeather thought to himself. Jayfeather turned around and padded back to his den.

Once inside the medicine cats den Jayfeather sighed and sat down in his nest, preparing to rest when a sudden noise startled him. Jayfeather stiffened. He could sense the presence of another cat somewhere in his den.

Jayfeather sniffed for a scent, expecting Briarlight's, but no cats scent filled his nostrils. "Briarlight, Lionblaze, Cinderheart? Is that you?" Jayfeather heard a cracking voice say "I never would have thought I would be back here again."

"I'm surprised no one noticed me slink in using Dirtplace tunnel, remember Jayfeather we always used that as a secret escape?" Jayfeather backed up towards the entrance of the den as the voice spoke. The cat got closer and closer. Jayfeather couldn't screech, he suddenly recognized the scent…

**Suntalon: **Mwoohhahahahhaa now I ask for reviews or no one will know who it is!

**Spottedleaf****: **I know who it is!

**Opensky**: Me too!

**Suntalon:** Well that's only because I showed you the already written next chapters!

**Opensky**: Hey how about they guess!

**Spottedleaf:** Wow their! You need a brain cap to match those smarty pants!

**Opensky:** What a corny joke!

**Suntalon**: (Glares at them) But seriously if you don't have anything to say in a review at least guess who the cat is please!


	18. Who is that Shadow?

**Suntalon: **Congrats to Dragonclaw11 who guessed right about the cat in the shadows! You win a Hollyleaf plushy!

**Who is that Shadow?**

Jayfeather felt the weight of the cat off of him. He shook off his head and snarled "Why are you here?" then in a softer tone asked "Why haven't you come before we missed you?"

He heard the cat sigh and then in a gentler, more soothing voice said "What would they think of me, I killed Ashfur! They would think of me as a traitor, I thought it was best to just leave you all alone."

Jayfeather spoke up "Hollyleaf we all love you, but why couldn't you have come back when Lionblaze was here with me?" Jayfeather could sense waves of sorrow and anger coming off of her as she replied "Jayfeather for reasons I can't tell you I have come now, no sooner or later."

Just then the bramble screen rustled and in came Briarlight followed by Lionblaze. Briarlight stared at Hollyleaf with sorrow and shock in her eyes. Briarlight only said "Welcome, I knew you were here, so I brought Lionblaze."

With that Briarlight nodded to Hollyleaf and then dragged herself to the elders den, where Mousefur was coughing, practically waking up the whole camp.

Lionblaze awoke to a cat poking him stomach. He looked up to see Briarlight balancing herself on one of her front legs, while nudging him with the other. Lionblaze stood up and asked in a low whisper "what do you want?" Briarlight just flicked her tail towards the medicine cat den.

With a sigh he followed. Lionblaze stood in the medicine cat den, facing who he thought was his 'dead' sister. Hollyleaf sighed and mewed "Hello Lionblaze!" her voice hid what joy sparkled in her eyes. Lionblaze stared shocked, _she's not dead?_

So many questions raced through his mind, but only one word came out "Why?" Hollyleaf sighed and said let me start from the beginning…

_Flashback-story_

_I stood in the tunnel as everything began to collapse; I knew it was wrong of me to kill Ashfur, so I let Starclan take me. I awoke two days later in a small cave, I don't know where. I was weak and tired and hungry, I didn't know why Starclan let me live, but I would so much rather have been dead._

_Moons went by and I figured you all would have told the clan I had died some way or another, so I decided to care for myself. I was hunting one day when I came upon a loner named Streak. _

_He helped me hunt since I was still weak, and I taught him all about the clans. Then one day while he was out hunting he came back and told me he had gone farther that he ever had and he saw a group of cats on a patrol. _

_He said the leader of the patrol was the fiery reddest cat he had ever seen, and I knew it was Firestar. I followed to where he had left a trail, and I have been watching you. _

_Then a moon ago mothe-, I mean Leafpool came to me in a dream. I assumed she was dead, so I listened as a message from Starclan. She brought me to a puddle; I looked in and saw the Three, you two and Dovewing._

_I was so sad that I wasn't one of them, but I soon got over it. Leafpool told me "darkness__ will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall on a leaf filled holly branch, and peace will come on a dove's fiery wing." I knew then that I was still part of the prophecy. The dream faded and I woke up next to Streak. I told him I must go, and he let me, but I promised him I would be back by two sunrises, and he said he would wait for me. _

_So, I went out late yesterday night in order to find you guys…_

_End of Flashback-story_

…and so here I am now!" Hollyleaf finished. Lionblaze stared mouth agape at his sister. Jayfeather suddenly spoke up "Well while you're here might as well discuss the prophecy; Starclan knows that the Dark Forest waits on no one."

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf began discussing things, when something rustled the screen and in stepped Ivyclaw, shocked when she saw Hollyleaf. She opened her mouth to send out the alarm, when Jayfeather bowled her over.

**Suntalon: **YAY! I finally got a long chapter in! (Bounces all around)

**Spottedleaf: **I think what she is trying to say is PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. The last chapter!

**Suntalon: ** Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have read the next book and now I am changing Ivyclaw to Ivypool as it is in the book! This is the last chapter, and the next book will be out soon. I promise that the next book will be filled with the battle! Review!

**Chapter 20**

Jayfeather leapt at Ivyclaw and hissed in her face "Shut up! You will ruin it!

"ME! There is a weird she-cat on OUR territory!" Ivypool shook off Jayfeather.

Lionblaze whirled around to face Ivypool. He sheathed his claws when he saw her and relaxed a little. Then out of no where Hollyleaf screeched.

Immediately Jayfeather rushed to her side and asked "What's wrong?" Hollyleaf didn't answer, her eyes glazed over and she collapsed, claw marks appeared on her side, and Jayfeather stumbled back stunned when finally

Ivypool spoke "The Dark Forest has her."

With that Lionblaze rushed to his sister's side and tried to wake her, but she would just shriek with more pain. Jayfeather eventually nudged his brother aside and lie down, ready to travel to the dream world.

Jayfeather awoke in the dank Dark Forest. He heard screeches and rushed over to see Hawkfrost pinning Hollyleaf down. Jayfeather leapt at him claws extended.

Due to the fact that Jayfeather was a blind medicine cat he had no really experience with fighting so Hawkfrost hit him aside. Jayfeather now faced Hawkfrost and words suddenly shot from Jayfeather's mouth without even thinking:

"The truth shall come and when it does dark and light shall meet for battle. Without truth no peace will come and Fire and Tiger shall meet again this time with no end."

Jayfeather saw Hawkfrost's and Hollyleaf's bewildered faces and then he awoke to darkness.


End file.
